Two Months
by conceptoftwo
Summary: QW14 - Free Day - Santana Lopez is one of the worlds most famous singers and Quinn Fabray is a young Hollywood starlet, they both went to high school together. Five years later they meet again and Santana in her drunk state does something stupid, or something which will change her life forever.


Santana Lopez was one of the world's most famous new artists, she was loved by many, her music was always at the top of the charts. Other than her music Santana was also well known for being a infamous player with the ladies. Everyone knew that she was a one night then never call again kind of girl but that didn't stop them from falling into her bed.

Quinn Fabray was a famous actress who had just finished a new movie. This one was going to be huge, one that could make her career. She was known as being the princess of Hollywood. Everyone wanted to be her and everyone wanted to be with her, but only a lucky few got that privilege.

It was 10pm on a Saturday and Santana was heading to an after party over in Beverly Hills hosted by her good friend James. This party was supposed to be a crazy one, full of A-listers, most of whom Santana knew pretty well so she at least knew this party would be a good one.

When she got there she saw that the party had already kicked off, she always made a point not to arrive at the party on time because she always had to make an entrance.

"Santana" Her friend James greeted her, he was the type of guy who knew everyone in Hollywood, so he threw these type of parties quite a lot.

"James, how are you?"

"Im good, how are you my dear?" he asked back as he took a cocktail off one of the waiters trays which were going around the room.

"Not too bad, just finished my new single actually"

"Oh that's fabulous."

Santana chuckled at James' response. In a way he reminded her of Kurt only James was a lot more gay, if that was even possible.

"Anyway, Santana there is something I want you to meet tonight?"

"Oh yeah? Who is it?"

"Hollywood's new golden girl, Quinn Fabray. She's amazing, you have to meet her"

Santana smirked. This was going to be fun. "Lead the way"

James led Santana up to the bar he had set up for the evening. Quinn was facing away from her, Santana couldn't wait to see the look on Quinn's face when she saw her.

"Quinn" James tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around; she was still as beautiful as Santana remembered.

"Quinn there is someone I want you to meet. This is Santana Lopez, Santana this is…"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray" Santana smirked out.

"You know each other?" James asked.

"We went to high school together" Quinn stated, not removing her gaze off Santana.

"You two came from the same high school. Wow, that must be some special place if two beautiful ladies like yourselves came from it"

"Well, it certainly did produce some characters" Santana said, thinking of the glee club.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two ladies to catch up. Have a good night" With that James walked away and onto his next acquaintance.

"So, how long has it been Quinn? Five years?"

"I think so. How have you been?"

"I've been good, although I gotta say im a lot better now that I've ran into you" Santana said, leaning closer into Quinn.

"Is that so?" Quinn smiled.

"Yup. Now tell me, what does THE Quinn Fabray like to drink after all these years?"

"I'll have a vodka cranberry"

Santana asked the bartender for Quinn's drink, she loved that it was an open bar tonight so the prospect of getting Quinn drunk and into her bed seemed pretty easy. She just needed to work her Lopez charm and this should hopefully be a kick walk.

"I gotta tell you Q, I was hoping I'd run into you soon"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Quinn said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I missed you; it's been a while since I've seen anyone from back home, a part from Puck"

"I missed you too san"

"And I also wanted to let you know that I thought you looked insanely hot in your latest film"

Santana swore she saw a blush on the blondes face. This only encouraged her to pursue even further.

As the night went on the two of them stuck to each other, drinking by the bar and getting drunk. Santana found that as she got drunker the flirtier she got with Quinn, although it wasn't like Quinn was complaining. Santana could definitely tell that she liked it.

As Santana finished the remains of her drink she decided that it was her time to leave, although she didn't want to leave without the certain blonde she had taken a liking to.

"So Fabray, do you want to get out here?" Santana asked as she looked the blonde up and down. She definitely was a fan of the blondes figure and was extremely pleased that she hadn't lost her tone.

Quinn bit her lip in response to Santana's question. Was she really about to agree to sleep with Santana Lopez? She knew of Santana's reputation but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want this.

Quinn nodded her head and Santana grinned like a Cheshire cat. She was finally about to get into Quinn Fabray's pants, this was a great accomplishment.

"Alright then, let's go" Santana held her hand out to Quinn and intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the house.

Santana pressed Quinn up against the door of her house as they walked in. She didn't waste anytime in capturing her lips. Quinn's hands moved up to Santana's hair to grip on tight and force their faces closer together and their lips pressed harder.

Santana outlined the bottom of Quinn's lip with her tongue, on instant Quinn opened her mouth accepting Santana's tongue. Quinn moaned into Santana's mouth at the new sensation of their tongue's mixing together.

"Bed" Quinn mumbled against her lips.

Santana smiled into the kiss.

"As you wish" she detached their lips and took Quinn's hand again and led them up the stairs. Quinn giggled as Santana rushed them into her room, like she didn't want to waste any time.

As soon as they got into Santana room their lips found each other's once again. Santana led Quinn backwards, their mouths still connected and onto the bed where she climbed on top of her.

Santana moved her hands to the bottom of Quinn's dress which was now bunched up around her waist. Santana was still incredibly please that Quinn always wore dresses because right now it gave her much easier access. She lifted the dress off Quinn's body, as the dress came off Santana got to admire the blonde's body. She took a step back and moved to stand up so she could get rid of her jeans and top and then moved back on top of Quinn.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted this" Santana admitted as her eyes were glued to Quinn's black lace bra which covered her chest.

"So get on with it" Quinn reached behind her own back and removed her bra. Giving Santana the perfect view of her naked chest.

"She's feisty, I like that" Santana grinned as she leaned back in and attached her lips to one Quinn's breast while she massaged the other one with her hand. Quinn's head rolled back in response.

"Wait" Santana stopped what she was doing to Quinn's chest and climbed off her. She walked over the table in the side of the room where her laptop was. She flicked it open and turned on the webcam she had on top of it. When she was satisfied she made her way back to Quinn and back to her previous position.

"What did you do" Quinn asked between deep breaths.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it" Santana said as she trailed her kisses lower and lower.

"Why is your laptop ope..mmmmm"

* * *

"Miss Lopez, we'll be ready for you in five" one of the interns on her video shoot told her.

Today she was filming the video for her new single; if she was honest she wasn't all that excited for it as she was aching all over from hers and Quinn's activities from last night. It seriously was a night to remember, she couldn't even remember the last time she had sex which was _that good. _

Currently Santana was sat on her laptop, waiting for her to be called in for the shoot, she brought it to kill time. See what was happening on twitter and to see what all the gossip columns said about her recently. Every time she saw a new story about herself she couldn't help but laugh at the craziness of it.

"Santana, were ready for you" the director of the shoot said to her.

Santana put her laptop down and went over to where the first scene was going to be filmed.

"And… action"

* * *

A loud knocking noise woke Santana up from her peaceful slumber. She looked over to her alarm clock and saw that it was 8am. Who the hell was knocking at her door at 8am on a Saturday?

Santana slowly got out of bed and made her way down the stairs towards the door. Whoever this was better have a good excuse for waking her up this early.

She opened the door and an extremely angry Quinn Fabray came barging in her house.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" she asked tiredly.

"How could you do this?!"

"Do what?" Santana was incredibly confused at what was going on right now. She hadn't seen Quinn since that night they slept together and now she was shouting her head off at Santana.

"Im talking about this Santana" Quinn shoved her phone in front of Santana's face so she could see something.

**Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray SEX TAPE! **_**See here…**_

"What the fuck?"

"You could imagine my reaction when my agent calls me this morning and tells me I have a sex tape which is going viral on the internet."

"Im so confused right now. How did they get this?"

"Why don't you tell me" Quinn stated, with her hands on her hips. Santana knew that look, she was definitely pissed.

"What, do you think I gave this to someone?"

"Well how else do you explain how this got out there?"

"I never released this to anyone Quinn, it was perfectly safe on my…. Oh shit" Santana had a realisation.

"What" Quinn asked as she saw Santana's current state.

"Oh fuck"

"What!" Quinn grew impatient.

"My laptop, I left it on my music video shoot"

Quinn groaned. "Well that's just great"

"Im sorry, I accept full responsibility for this"

"Fat lot of good that does to me know Santana. Why did you even film us anyway?"

"I don't know I was drunk… and I kind of wanted proof that I nailed Quinn Fabray" Santana told her.

Quinn doesn't say anything straight away. Santana notices that she seems like she is thinking about something, coming up with a plan of some sort.

"Okay" Quinn finally comes out with. "I have a plan"

"I would expect nothing less" Santana mumbled.

"We will pretend like we are dating, give it two months and then this will all have blown over"

"You want to pretend date?" Quinn nodded. "Why?"

"The tape doesn't look as bad if I made it with my girlfriend" she said.

"So wait, you want us to pretend like we're in a relationship?" Quinn nodded again. "For two months?"

"Yes"

"Am I allowed to sleep with other people in this time?" Santana asked.

Quinn shakes her head.

"Why not?"

"Because you're in the public eye Santana. You have paparazzi following you around everywhere. We have to make it look like this is real. So that means no seeing other people."

Santana sighed at this, but then a thought came to her.

"Well, can I at least sleep with you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana and instead of replying, walked off further into Santana's house. They still had a lot to talk about.

"Is that a yes?" Santana called after her.

* * *

"I still don't see why I have to be here" Santana said to Quinn.

They were both in the car going to Quinn's movie premier to which Quinn had forced Santana to go to.

"Because my girlfriend would be here. Plus this is the first appearance we are both making since the tape so we need to address things." Quinn said like it should be obvious.

They soon arrived. Quinn got out of the car first and Santana quickly followed. They could both here the crowd screaming their names.

Santana placed her arm around Quinn's waist and Quinn leaned into her, trying to make it look like they were together. Santana hand slid down Quinn's back and down to her ass.

"Get your hand off my ass Santana" Quinn gritted out.

"It's supposed to look like we're dating Quinn" Santana said into Quinn's ear.

A bunch of interviewers were calling their names. They went up to the first one knowing that this would be the first of many which they would have to address.

"Quinn, Santana, you're both looking very beautiful this evening"

"Thank you" they both replied.

"Now, I have to ask. The sex tape went viral on the internet as you probably know, how did this happen?"

"Yeah, I can't even count the number of people that have complimented me on my ass or other skills" Santana playfully nudged Quinn. "And as for how it was released, I left my laptop accidentally on a shoot and someone decided it was be a great idea to steal it and then upload the video" Santana told the interviewer.

"Well, were not going to deny that you have a great figure Santana. How about you Quinn, what did you think of the video hitting the internet?" the interviewer asked.

"Well as you could probably predict I was not too happy. A personal moment shared with my girlfriend went viral for everyone to see, it feels like such an invasion of privacy."

"Im sorry, but did you say girlfriend? Are you two dating?"

Quinn put a fake smile on for the answer. "Yes, we are" Santana followed Quinn's actions and mirrored her smile.

"Well, you heard it first here folks. Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray are officially dating"

The two of them continued the interviews until they both decided that they had had enough and went inside to watch the see the film.

"I guess that wasn't so bad" Santana said to Quinn as they sat down. "The last one was kind of fun"

"You only like the last one because it was an attractive girl who said she's always imagined how you were in bed, and then she went on to admire your skills" Quinn rolled her eyes at the memory. "She barely even payed attention to me"

"Don't worry baby, you've got my full attention" Santana kissed Quinn's cheek jokingly.

"Santana"

"What? Just kissing my girl" Santana winked at Quinn.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually dating Santana Lopez" Rachel Berry said.

Rachel was probably the only person from back home which she stayed in touch with. Currently they were at lunch together.

"Well, it's not exactly dating. It's just pretend" Quinn told her.

"Yeah but acting like you're dating all the time pretty much means you're dating for real, and you actually did sleep with her, which I would say how was it but I've seen the video so I already know" Rachel chuckled, Quinn rolled her eyes at this.

"She's joining us for lunch" Quinn informed her.

"How come?" Rachel asked.

"Because we need to make more appearances together to look like it's real"

"Okay, I guess it would be nice to catch up, oh look here she comes"

"Hey, sorry im late" Santana said as she sat down beside Quinn. Santana immediately leaned in to kiss Quinn but Quinn leaned back.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Kissing my girlfriend" Santana smirked.

"Santana, we're inside, no one can see us" Quinn said.

"Kiss me or I will go to the press and reveal everything about us" Santana bribed.

Quinn sighed and let Santana capture her lips. Santana didn't go for a short kiss either, no as soon as Quinn started to let go Santana put her hand on Quinn neck to keep their lips connected. Even though Quinn originally protested, she did find herself getting lost in the kiss.

"Aw, you guys look cute together" Rachel's statement interrupted the kiss. Santana turned her head to see Rachel Berry sitting opposite her.

She turned her head back towards Quinn. "Okay, you didn't tell me that we were having lunch with Rachel freaking Berry"

"Well hello to you too Santana"

"Im sorry, where are my manners. How have you been hobbit?"

"I've been good Santana, im actually about to start in Funny Girl on Broadway, im…"

"Okay, I asked how you were, not for your like story"

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle, even after five years Santana was still the same Santana she was in high school.

* * *

It had been a six weeks since Santana and Quinn had started their 'relationship', things had been going great. To the world they were known as the 'it' couple, the couple everyone was talking about. Santana had to admit, even though they weren't exactly real, she liked it. They spent most of their time together, getting to know one another again and catching up with old times. It was like they were in a relationship, but they weren't.

One downside of things was that, Santana hadn't had sex in a month, and that was an extremely long time for her. Quinn had still not given in and let her sleep with her again, and to Santana that was beyond frustrating.

Today Santana was taking Quinn out for dinner, it was Quinn's birthday the day before and Santana had to be at the studio pretty late so she couldn't really do anything. She wanted to do something extra special for Quinn today, she wasn't sure why but she wanted to give Quinn a perfect evening.

Santana walked into Quinn's house ready to pick her up for their dinner. Quinn told her not to bother and to just walk straight in.

"Quinn, you ready?" Santana called out.

"Yeah, one second" Quinn shouted back.

A few moments later, Quinn walked down the stairs. Santana couldn't take her eyes off her, over this past month Santana found herself getting more and more attracted to Quinn, she just assumed it was all a part of the acting.

Quinn walked up to Santana and stood directly in front of her. Santana couldn't find her words; Quinn had literally taken her breath away. She looked beautiful.

"Cat got your tongue?" Quinn teased.

"You look… beautiful" Santana breathed out.

"Thank you" Quinn grinned. "So, where are we going?"

"Bosco" Santana replied, she knew that that was Quinn's favourite place to eat.

"My favourite"

The two of the left, they decided to walk since it wasn't that far.

When Quinn took Santana's hand and interlaced their fingers together. Santana didn't know what it was but when Quinn intertwined their fingers she felt some sort of electricity flow through her body. She had never felt that before. She figured she must have been coming down with the flu or something.

It was only a five minute walk to the restaurant, so they got there in a short time.

In the restaurant they were seated in their own private corner that Santana asked for especially because she didn't really want to be interrupted by someone wanting a photo or an autograph.

"So how did last night go?" Santana asked referring to the party Quinn's friends threw for her.

"It was good. Although Chris turned up"

"Chris, your ex-boyfriend?" Quinn nodded.

"What did he want?"

"He said that he wants to get back together" As soon as Quinn said this something in Santana didn't settle. Her jaw clenched at the thought of this.

"Are you going to? You know, get back together with him?"

"No"

Santana sighed with relief and a small smile arrived on her face. "Good"

"Why is that good?"

Santana wasn't really sure what she should say. "Um.. He doesn't deserve someone as good as you. You deserve someone who will treat you right, someone who sees you for the amazing person you are, because you are Q, you really are truly amazing and you should be with someone who knows that"

Quinn stared at Santana in disbelief at what she just said. Throughout the past six weeks Quinn felt like she was starting to feel someone for the Latina, but she decided to let it go. She knew of Santana's reputation and didn't want to get caught up in it. In two weeks Santana would go back to being the playgirl she once was and all of this would be forgotten, although that didn't help switch off the feelings which she was beginning to get.

The rest of the meal their conversation continued as normal, both of them trying to settle the feeling deep within them.

When they got back to Quinn's house they both went inside the house.

"Do you want anything to drink, I have wine?" Quinn suggested.

"Yeah sure"

Quinn got two glasses and a bottle of red wine out. They both walked over to the living room and sat down. 1 hour later and two bottles of wine down, the found themselves rather drunk as the wine mixed in with the alcohol they had at the meal.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you something" Santana stood up off the couch and over to her bag where she retrieving a medium sized box and then handed it over to Quinn.

Quinn opened the box, she couldn't believe what she was seeing inside. It was a diamond necklace, she had been looking at it in the store and thought it was beautiful.

"I sae you looking at it the other day and I figured I'd get it for you."

Quinn was silent, her eyes were starting to tear up, her heart felt like it was beating extra fast.

"I can return it if you want?..." Santana said as she noticed Quinn wasn't saying anything.

"No, no it's beautiful" Quinn looked into Santana's eyes. "Thank you Santana"

"It's no big deal. Do you want me to put it on you?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment. "No, I want something else"

"What?"

Quinn put the necklace down on the table and crawled her way over to Santana on the other end of the couch until she was directly in front of Santana.

"What are you doing?" Santana whispered.

Quinn didn't respond, instead she leaned in fully and connected her lips with Santana's. Santana immediately responded to the kiss. Every time she kissed Quinn is felt like fireworks and she didn't know why.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked her.

"Positive" Quinn mumbled into Santana's lips. "But, this time, don't film us"

Santana shifted them so that Quinn was underneath her. "No promises" she joked as she leaned down to capture Quinn's lips once again.

* * *

"I slept with her" Quinn told Rachel. It was their weekly lunch meeting.

"Yeah I know Quinn, I've see the video…" Rachel replied.

"No, last week"

"Oh, wow. How come?"

"We went out to dinner and she told me that she thinks I deserve someone special who will see how amazing I really am, then we went back to my place and she gave me this beautiful diamond necklace and then it just sort of happened" Quinn explained.

"Do you like her?" Rachel asked.

"No" Quinn quickly dismissed. "It was just a spur of the moment thing, it probably meant nothing to her"

"But did it mean nothing to you?"

Quinn hesitated before she replied. She knew her proper answer. "No"

* * *

"Alright Santana what's the big emergency" Puck asked.

Puck was the only person which Santana had stayed in contact with all these years. Puck knew everything about Santana and Santana the same with Puck.

"I think I like her" she stated.

Puck was the only one, apart from Rachel, who knew about her situation with Quinn.

"Well no shit"

"What?"

"I've been waiting for you to admit that for weeks now. Santana, you're crazy about the girl" he said.

"Im not crazy about her"

"Hate to break it to you San but you are. You got Fabrayed real hard."

"Im not Fabrayed. It's just that, when we kiss it feels like fireworks are going off in my mind and that we're in our own little word, I can imagine myself kissing her for the rest of my life. Whenever she smiles I feel joy within me because I can see that she's happy and knowing that she's happy makes me happy you know. It's just that these past two months I've felt like my world had become better and brighter because she's in it and I don't know what that means, I've never felt like this before."

"I know what it means." Puck said.

"What?"

"You're in love with her"

Was she really in love with Quinn? This whole relationship thing had only happened because they wanted the sex tape buzz to die down, now two months later like they had predicted the buzz had gone. Their plan worked, but the plan was never to fall in love.

"How long do you have left with her?"

"Two more days" it pained Santana to say that. Now that she thought about it she didn't want two more days, she wanted forever.

Puck was right; she was in love with Quinn Fabray.

"You gotta tell her San"

* * *

It was the last day of their fake relationship. Tomorrow news was going to go out that they had broken up. That Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray were no more. Today was the day that Santana needed to tell Quinn, she needed to tell her that she loved her before they went their separate ways. There was just one problem, she was scared. She hadn't told anybody how she felt for them since Brittany and that just blew up in her face.

Back in high school Santana had told Brittany that she was in love with her but Brittany never said it back. Ever since that day Santana swore she would never put herself out there again because she couldn't deal with the heart ache all over again.

But now, she was about to. So to say she was nervous, was an understatement.

Quinn and Santana were over at Santana's house for a celebratory meal of the two months. They had just finished eating and now they were both sat on the couch drinking.

"I can't believe we actually made it through these two months without killing each other" Quinn laughed.

"You seem surprised" Santana said.

"Well, with the way we acted towards each other in high school I never thought we'd be in this situation"

"The situation where we slept together and I recorded it, then the sex tape went viral and we had to put on a fake relationship so we didn't look as bad. That one?" Santana chuckled, it was a bizarre situation, but nonetheless she was glad she was in it.

"Yeah that one" Quinn said as she took a sip from her wine glass. "Im glad it happened though. Its been nice spending this time with you"

"Me too"

This was the perfect opportunity for Santana to admit her feelings to Quinn. The window was open.

"Hey Q"

"Yeah"

Here we go…

"…" Santana froze.

"What?"

"Nothing"

* * *

The news of their break up travelled fast. Once one source had it, they all had it.

To say Santana was devastated was an understatement. Her nerves took over last night and controlled her, causing her feelings to be pushed back in and away from freedom. She was so close to saying them but when she looked into Quinn's eyes all she could think about was what if Quinn didn't want her in the way Santana wanted her.

Sure, they had slept together but sleeping together and love were two completely different things.

Maybe this was for the best.

* * *

"What the hell Lopez! Why didn't you do it?" Puck said.

"I don't know okay! I froze, I tried saying the words but nothing came out"

"Well you need to get your shit together. It's been a week since you guys 'broke up' what if she's moved on?" Puck mentioned.

"It would kill me"

"Well then you're not going to like what im about to say."

"What?"

"A little Jewish princess named Rachel Berry told me that tonight Quinn has a date with her ex-boyfriend Chris at Bosco"

Santana felt like her heart was sinking. It killed her to hear that Quinn was going on a date, but going on a date with the guy she said she wasn't going to get back together with? That hurt. It also didn't help that they were at the place Santana brought Quinn on her birthday.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"What do you mean? There's nothing I can do" Santana weakly said.

"Bullshit. You can go and tell that girl you love her"

"I tired that remember, nothing came out"

"Santana, for as long as I've known you, you've had a wall up to protect yourself from getting hurt. I get it, you put yourself out there once and it didn't go to your favour. But you can't let that stop you from living the rest of your life. Brittany saying no to you was the best thing that ever happened to you, because it led you to this moment right now. It led you to Quinn. You need to put all that shit behind you and focus on the future, you're future with Quinn. So get up off your ass and go tell that girl that you love her. Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."

"You did not just quote that to me" Santana laughed at her best friend.

"I did and you loved it. Now go"

Santana stood up from her seat.

"Thank you Puck. You really are a great friend"

"Yeah yeah, im awesome. I know"

Santana ran out of Pucks house and got in her car. Right now she didn't care about speed limits, she didn't care about being a good driver, all she cared about was getting her girl.

She arrived at Bosco not moments later. As she walked in she spotted Quinn straight away, she immediately walked over to her ignoring the waitress calling out to her that you can't just walk straight in the restaurant.

"Quinn"

Quinn looked up to see Santana starring down at her.

"Santana, what are you doing here?"

Santana took a deep breath. "Im here to tell you that letting you go was the worst mistake I have ever made. I know what we had wasn't real, but it was real to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Im in love with you Quinn. I don't know how you did it but you did, you made me fall in love with you. I should have told you on our last day together but I got scared and I froze, but im saying it now. I love you Quinn"

There it was. She finally said it, now the ball was in Quinn's court.

"Santana, I…"

"Im sorry, but we're kind of on a date here" Chris rudely interrupted. Santana looked at him in disbelief at how he could just butt in a conversation like this.

"Excuse me, miss. You have to leave, you can't just walk in here like that" The manager of the restaurant came up beside her.

Santana sighed. This was working out to her favour. She really could not catch a break.

"Miss" the manager kept persisting.

"Okay, okay im leaving"

Before leaving Santana gave Quinn one last look, hoping she would stop her, but she had no such luck.

She excited the restaurant and started to walk back to her car. She felt like she was about to breakdown, this hurt more than she could explain. This was why she didn't put herself out there, because this was just too much.

"Santana" Quinn voice called out. She turned around to see Quinn running up to her. "You can't just leave me like that, not after what you just said."

"You didn't say it back"

"You didn't give me enough time"

"Are you saying?"

Quinn placed her arms around Santana's neck. "Yes, you goof. I am completely, undeniably in love with you Santana Lopez"

Santana's arms instantly went to wrap around Quinn's waist. Santana couldn't stop the grin arriving on her face. This felt better than imagined, the girl she loves, loves her back. This was all she ever wanted.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me" Santana leaned her forehead against Quinn's.

"Me too"

"Who new making a sex tape would turn out to be this rewarding huh? Maybe we should make them more often." Santana joked.

"Don't push it Lopez"

"Sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Just kiss me" Quinn said.

"As you wish"

.

.

.

**So this was kind of rushed because I wanted to get something out before the day was over. Anyway, I hope you like it.**


End file.
